Casey Cooke
'Casey Cook '''or simply '''Casey '''is the main protagonist of the 2017 epic psychological horror thriller film by M. Night Shaymalan, ''Split. She is a young and calm high school girl with a dark past of self-harm and sexual violence by her own uncle ,which she used to live with after her father left her. She was portrayed by actress Annya Taylor Joy. Biography Early Life Casey was born in New Jersey, USA. On the age of 5, she went to fish with her father and John, Casey's uncle. However, her father died from a heart attack, and Casey was transfered to the hands of her uncle. Violence by her Uncle and Escape Since that she was transfered to the hands of her own uncle, Casey started to suffer from sexual abuse and harsh violence from him. One day, on the age of 12, she had managed to escape from him, yet, her body was filled with scars so she could be able to inform the police about what she passed, leading to the uncle's arrestment. Years Later and Meeting Kevin Wendell Crumb Many years later ,Casey began to learn at a high school at Philadelphia, and lived with her friend Claire Benoit, which her father treated them very well and nice. One day, Claire, Casey and another friend, Marcia, went to have some shopping with Claire's father taking them. As they ended and returned to the car, the Philadelphia zoo worker who is having psychotic nature and severe personality disorder, Kevin Wendell Crumb, appeared as one of his own 24 identities; Dennis, a tough and manipulative pedophile. Dennis attacked and murdered Claire's father, and entered into the car. Then, Casey and her friends were sprayed by him with a special sleeping gas. Abduction The three girls awakened at a room of a secretive house. Dennis entered into the room and took up Marcia but not before Casey told her to behave herself even if it was an unexpected violent assault. Outside the room, Dennis wanted Marcia to dance for him, and he sexually harassed her. Marcia managed to prevent him from doing it by biting him in the hand, causing Dennis to leave Marcia in the room. Meeting the 24 Identities Many days later ,the trio with Casey's leadership had seen something that somewhat looks like a woman. That woman entered into the room, and revealed to be Kevin under the identity of Patricia, a real woman-like manipulative identity. Then, Casey had come to a point of realization that Kevin is a man with personality disorder, and she had decided to meet with Kevin's child-like persona, Hedwig. Being Aware to The Beast After that, Hedwig informs and warns Casey and the two other girls from their terrible fate. Their fate will soon be doomed by The Beast, the 24th personality which is considered to the most powerful and the most dangerous identity of all the others. Hedwig changed himself ,and became Barry, a kind and cute artist. Barry manipulated Casey to escape, only to discover that he lied. Hedwig returned, and kept warning the others from The Beast ,saying that this is a superhuman being. Casey quickly started to kiss Hedwig in order to manipulate him into releasing them, yet, it was too late before Dennis emerged again. Planning the Escape Weeks later ,Kevin went to meet with his own psychiatrist, Dr. Karen Fletcher, while the girls managed to find walkie talkie. Using the device ,they partially manage to communicate with the police. Returning to the house, Dennis once again emerged and abused them once again. Then, Casey, Marcia and Claire begun to plan their escape. The Final Confrontation, The Beast and The Escape After many weeks, Dr. Fletcher saw an email written by Kevin, yet, it was only the girls. She arrived to visit him, revealing the girls in the process. Confronting Dennis, Fletcher attempted to manipulate him into releasing them, yet, he drugged her, making her weak and causing her to faint. Then, Dennis went to buy some flowers for the house, and entered into the train car, where Kevin or rather Dennis, transformed into The Beast. The Beast then killed the train driver (even if it is not seen, it was confirmed), and went on a murderous rampage. Returning to the house, Dr. Fletcher waked up ,yet, she was too weak to react against The Beast. Then, she had written Kevin's name on a letter ,saying that this is the only way in which both The Beast and both the entire identities can be defeated. Then, The Beast smashed Dr. Fletcher and killed her violently, and then, he went to Marcia's room and killed her. Casey succeeded to flee from the Beast, yet, she saw Claire, but she failed to help her once that The Beast caught her and ate her to death. Escaping, Casey went to Kevin's room, and she saw Fletcher and her letter. The Beast arrived, and started to crawl on the walls to Casey's horror. Then, she started say Kevin's full name, partially defeating The Beast. Kevin emerged, and said that he has a shotgun and few bullets in his locker around the house. Yet, Barry took over him, and tried to stop her and so does Dennis. Then, Casey started escaping but not before The Beast once again appeared. Using the shotgun, Casey was able to defend herself even if the shotgun's shots weren't able to kill The Beast. Then, The Beast explained that Kevin ,Dennis and Patricia, had always planned a master plan; to get rid the world from those who are impure, indicating the fact that The Beast exist so to be able to kill those are impure, and the impure are the people who haven't suffered as Kevin. Then, The Beast began to use its incredible strength to break the metallic bars ,and saw Casey's scars on her body, causing The Beast to spare her life, and Kevin returned to awareness but fell asleep. After the showdown, Casey exited from the house, and met a janitor of the zoo, saying that Kevin is a worker at the zoo and the trio had been always inside the zoo's basement. She had informed the police for everything she passed, and went to a new home. Meeting David Dunn In the aftermath of the events, Casey was at a local dinner, and had listened to the news flash, which informed about Kevin's despicable acts, dubbing the thing as The Horde, a nickname given by Dennis and Kevin to all personalities. Then, the new regarded on The Horde's connection to a terrorist mastermind which was arrested 15 years ago. David Dunn, who sitted next to Casey, said that he knows the terrorist, and leaves. Personality Casey Cook is a young ,calm and terrified woman that suffered in her life. More to be added. Trivia * Casey is expected to return in the ''Unbreakable's ''another sequel.